deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chesknight/Chesknight's Season 1 Lookback/Trivia
Jesus Christ, how long did it take me? A year? 11 months or something? In about the same amount of time, some of my best friends like Ahomeschoolingroudon, AgentHoxton and ParaGoomba348 have made it to four or five seasons now, and here I am trotting along at numero uno. I blame chat for making me procrastinate. Anyways, I've finally done it guys. After researching 20 characters and writing 10 fights, I've finally finished off my first season of Death Battle Fanon, and I sure as hell aren't stopping here! I remember first coming onto this place back before my good bro Nkstjoa and some others came here, adding pages and fights. The only pages were the front page and some stupid unfinished page. Within the first few months of it really becoming a thing, I hopped on and figured "Hey. I can analyze characters. I know how to type words. I'm funny, kind of. Alright, let's give it go!" And with that, I was off. After writing my first fight and getting some good feedback, I figured I'd keep it up. There have been ups, and there has been...many, many downs. But we've kept on going through with them, and now here we are. Just a couple of days ago I was promoted to admin, so that was a nice little thing as I wrapped up my season, and I also started a couple of trends and memes on the wiki (top 10 waifus, fandom meme, Sauce-Gay, I made Para his fedora avi and made some pretty damn awesome bros) But before looking ahead to the future, let's take a little trip down memory lane. Let's talk about these past fights and some little things you may or may not know about them. Also as a little bonus, I'll be adding in where I think the episodes stand in my personal "top ten Chesknight fights" list. But yeah, this past season has been great. Debuted a couple of new characters to the DB circuit in the form of Chesnaught, Delphox, X and Juvia Lockser. Made some win streaks, made some losing streaks, got characters moved up in the Hall of Records, got characters moved down. Oh yeah, and spoiler warning if you haven't read any of these fights yet. Season Lookback Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale *Completion date: January 14, 2015 *Word count: 1985 *Comments: 55 *Rank: #9 The final evolutions of the Kalos Starter Pokemon took to the stage in my very first fight. For what I was back then, I'm fairly proud of this fight. It's definitely not by best, but I'd hardly call it bad. I've just done better since it. From almost the get-go though, I figured Chesnaught had it in the bag. Classic Death Battle showed me what to look for in answering this fight, so I looked for the same, and sure enough it ended up with Chesnaught as the winner. While Delphox's super effective moves and Greninja's speed and attack definitely made things tough for the grass type, in the end it was just a matter of being able to outlast them for Chesnaught. And with its high defenses, Spiky Shield and other moves like Pain Spilt, he was more than able to take them down. Chesnaught Master Race 4 Lyfe! Trivia *So far, this is the only fight I've extended into a blog to really cover everything about the victor. *I originally wanted to give this whole plot behind the Rare Candies in the fight. Basically, Team Flare put some chemicals in them to make them even more powerful, but also for Pokemon to grow more bloodlusted. An accident of some sort makes them fall off a cliff during transport, landing on Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie. **I didn't go through with it in the end because I felt it'd seem like it'd distract from the main fight. *This fight got Greninja in the Hall of Records, and is currently the only fight on the wiki to feature Delphox Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo *Completion date: February 24, 2015 *Word count: 2772 *Comments: 95 (had about 100 or so more before page rename) *Rank: #3 Oh, Silver VS Mewtwo. You were a nice thing. And honestly, sometime I have a hard time believing you were only my second fight. I mean, I wouldn't say you were perfect, by definitely one of my best pieces this season. So yeah, for our second episode of the season we had a battle between these two powerful furry psychics. While Mewtwo was stronger and more experienced, Silver's speed, durability and faaaar superior super form have him the win. I'll admit now that it was unfair of me to nerf Mewtwo, but looking back I don't think it'd change the outcome. Admittedly, I was expecting way more backlash than I got, but I didn't, so I guess that means I convinced people of the results. Neat. ^_^ Though with Mega Mewtwo having a planet level feat now, I maaaaay be in trouble with this one. Oh well. I still say it was right at the time that I posted it. Trivia *I'm surprised this fight was so well received. *I really want Screwattack to do this fight **But with the ODBFB now wanting Mewtwo VS BlackWarGreymon, I doubt it'll happen. Sad face. :( *I think this is the fight I had the second most fun writing. The first is later on down the line. *This fight got delayed for a bullshit reason of me having gotten tired of the Pokemon fandom's BS at the time. I got over it soon enough though, and made a kickass fight out of it. *This is currently my only fight in which only one of the combatants talks in it. *This fight's death was inspired by a scene in the Sonic Universe comics where Silver makes a giant fist out of stone and launches it at Enerjak. Eren Jaeger VS Kirito *Completion date: May 16, 2015 *Word count: 3035 *Comments: 34 *Rank: #8 This fight was... "Okaaaaaaay". I feel like I could have had more action in it to be honest, but it's been a while since I wrote it so I don't really remember what happened exactly. On the plus side though, this is the episode that introduced Knight and Blaze as the hosts for my fights, so it's got that going for itself at least. This episode involved a fight between the dual-wielding hopes for humanity (or "humanity" in Kirito's case). And in the end, Eren's superior training, hand-to-hand experience and Titan form, along with Kirito's inability to discover its weakness, gave the Survey Corps member the win. Trivia *This is the fight that introduced Knight and Blaze. *I actually hate the idea of this fight. Eren VS Wander and Kirito VS Shiroe or Kite are INFINITELY times better. *Speaking of Eren VS Wander, I took some inspiration from Madness-Abe on Deviantart's fight for this one, in the scene right before Eren went Titan. *I posted this on Deviantart. Got some comments and favorites, but I still have yet to put up my next one. Just suddenly got a massive lack of interest in the community. *Special shoutouts to ParaGoomba348 for writing Kirito's analysis for me and helping me decide the victor and AgentHoxton for the thumbnail! *I was gonna have a follow-up to this fight in Season 2 in the form of Mikasa Ackerman VS Asuna Yuuki. Then I remembered "Oh wait, I hate that idea" and "Oh wait, that sounds incredibly boring" and "Oh wait, I don't have it in me to sit through all o SAO again", getting it cancelled. Zero VS Meta Knight *Completion date: July 4, 2015 *Word count: 2381 *Comments: 65 *Rank: #4 Another fight of mine that I really enjoyed writing, and I think I did a really good job with. Zero may have had durability and weapon variety on his side, but Meta Knight's superior strength and speed gave him the win, resulting in the first time I killed a character who I REALLY liked, which made the "I disagree" comments sting a little even though I'm normally desensitized to them. Some people may wonder why exactly I used X era Zero and not the stronger Zero era Zero. And it's not because it'd be a stomp then, but the fact that X era is where all of Zero's similarities with Meta Knight come from. Badass swordsmen who are centuries old and are rivals/mentors to the ability copying protagonist. Also, apparently a lot of people disliked the One Minute Melee between these two, and I don't see how. I thought it was amazing, getting extra points for not going the usual "A combos, B combos, A makes comeback and wins" route and being neck-and-neck the whole time. Regardless, I think I satisfied the needs of the disappointed with this. To top it off, this was my first fight where I tried to actually give some feels to the death, having Meta Knight and Zero part as friends and in hopes they could be allies in another life. Trivia *This is another fight I really want to see Screwattack do. *The end line was inspired by Dimension-Dino's Naruto VS Ryu Hayabusa fight on Deviantart. *The death for this fight was also inspired by the series "Project Game Over". In one episode Zero fights Vile and they end it by slashing at each other and continuing past. Zero loses his arm (Meta Knight's mask) while Vile is cut in half (Zero), and the former rushes over to talk to the robot they defeated. *I've thought about doing a rematch between these two with Zero era Zero, but I doubt I'm gonna do it. *I was gonna add in music, but in the end never did. *This fight got Meta Knight into the Top Tier of the HoR. Now though, the Star Warrior is sitting in the Legend Tier with a perfect record, and tied with Raven for best on the wiki. Leonardo VS Greninja *Completion date: July 16, 2015 *Word count: 2514 *Comments: 62 *Rank: #6 In the halfway point of my first season, one of my first two losers comes back to fight the leader of the Ninja Turtles. And once again... It doesn't end well for him. Sorry Greninja fans, trust me it wasn't that fun for me either. But hey, it gave Leo a win, so I'm not too sad over it. While the Ninja Pokemon definitely had speed and versatility on his side, Leo is quite used to fighting enemies outside his own weight class, and consistently pulls through. His greater stealth abilities, training, healing abilities and strategic mindset also helped him out a lot. I also have hopes to use the leader in blue again someday. I have ideas rolling around in my head, but nothing entirely decided on. Trivia *This is the first time I brought back a previous combatant for a fight. **Unfortunately for the G-Ninja, it ended in his death again. *Once again, AgentHoxton made me the thumbnail, so shoutout to ya for that. *The scene where Leo uses the healing hands technique was based entirely off of one of my absolute favourite scenes from the Nickelodeon Ninja Turtles series. *With Ash-Greninja now being a thing, even though it's outside help I have rolled around the idea of redoing this fight. If I'm gonna do it though, I'm gonna wait until both Nick TMNT and Pokemon XY&Z are over, and I'm gonna give Leo a full composite this time. Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man *Completion date: October 2, 2015 *Word count: 2065 *Comments: 78 *Rank: #7 Oh boy... This one. Not gonna lie, for my first Fairy Tail fight, and one featuring Erza at that, I feel like I could've done a lot better with it. This fight also taught me that reusing character Death Battle tended to suck, at least for me, though my Erza analysis was pretty great if I do say so myself. Hopefully she can come back again and I'll do her better. Did you know that I almost didn't give the Cheskwaifu the win? For the longest time I was thinking "Man, why'd I take a fight that's killing her?", but then I made my Erza blog on Screwattack, and after reviewing her info and seeing how much the Nakagami and Wingblade armors could f*ck Tony up it made me pull an old Joseph Joestar as I realized- "https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9yHUSkyslMQ - SHE CAN TAKE IT!" I don't blame people for possibly disagreeing with it though. I can see why they would, but I still stand by my verdict. I will say though that I did not appreciate how CERTAIN PEOPLE went about voicing their disagreement. (*Ahem*) Let's move on to the trivia. Trivia *Originally, I had planned to do Aang VS Edward Elric before this fight. But then I started researching Ed, or rather, I didn't, because I sat through the first 12 damn episodes of FMA and thought "There is no way I can sit through this whole thing." Yep. I dropped a fight out of pure boredom. Sue me. *This fight's death was inspired by Wolverine VS Raiden *The "K&B" Erza got the quest from stood for "Knight & Blaze" if you didn't figure it out *This fight got Erza into Top Tier *I feel like I could've done Erza a lot better, so I'm hoping to get her back into my series sometime *Major shoutout to my buddy Nkstjoa for helping me with Tony research, deciding a victor and for the "the combatants are set" picture. Stay golden man. Knuckles VS Wolverine *Completion date: October 18, 2015 *Word count: 1981 *Comments: 46 *Rank: #10 Yep, this is the fight sitting at the bottom. Don't get me wrong, I think it's good. Everything else is just better. But this time around, the razor clawed mutant, Wolverine was sent to investigate the mysterious floating island in the sky. Upon doing so, he found himself at the site of a large green emerald, and with that came a fight with its guardian, Knuckles. While Knux had strength, speed as his super form on his side, Wolverine's incredible durability, endurance and experience won out. ...Yeah I don't really have much else to say past that. To the trivia! Trivia *This is the fight I adopted to replace Aang VS Ed, which worked out well since I had been wanting to use Wolverine *I made a reference to Wolverine's Death Battle line "a nose knows" *I released this fight the same day ParaGoomba348 released Guts VS Wolverine. His was way better in my opinion. *Knuckles flying around the entire world and throwing Wolvie into Angel Island was based off of Chuck Norris running around the world in VS Segata *The death in this fight was one of Wolverine's hyper combos from Marvel VS Capcom X VS Samus Aran *Completion date: November 15, 2015 *Word count: 2908 *Comments: 58 *Rank: #2 Ah, X VS Samus. You only make about the 5th spot in terms of fights I wanted in this season to come true, but you hold a special place in my heart. Both X and Samus were about neck-and-neck in terms of physical stats, so it all came down to mentality, and with better experience, versatility, a more tactical mind and his ability to get reads on his foe, X took this fight. My closest fight up until this point though, and Samus gave him one hell of a run for his money. But that's not why it's special to me. I came up with this idea thanks to my favorite Youtuber, Dookieshed, who ranked at his #1 video game death match (that will probably never happen). Not only that though, as a few days after I posted the fight, a man I'm sure you're all familiar with, Proto Dude, announced his retirement from VS debating. He made a whole blog on Screwattack about it, and after seeing him give me a shoutout, I sent him this as a little farewell gift, knowing he was a big Mega Man and Metroid. Judging by his comment on the page, looks like he really enjoyed it, so this fight is special to me because of that. Trivia *I came up with this idea thanks to Dookieshed **One of the jokes in X's analysis was even one that he did in a video of his *I sent this to Proto Dude as a farewell gift **Funnily enough, while I'm not 100% sure I think I also first announced this fight with Proto in chat, though I'm not sure *Boy, did this fight have a lot of bits of inspiration. For example: **The music choices were based off of two entries in UltimateMaverickHunterX's Decisive Battles series on YouTube - X VS Zero Decisive Battle 2 and Zero VS Omega Zero Decisive Battle **X rushing Samus with numerous weapons near the ending was based off of Mega Man VS Metal Sonic, Bass and Treble in the Sonic and Mega Man crossover **The fight death had three different inspirations: ***1. X grabbing Samus's Paralyzer Blade was based off of Akuma grabbing Kenpachi's blade in their One Minute Melee ***2. X shooting at Samus multiple times before slashing her was based off of Zero VS Omega Zero's own ending ***3. X impaling Samus and ripping the blade upwards to kill her was a reference to a cutscene in Fire Emblem Awakening with Lucina fighting Risen *At the start of the fight, I added in a reference to Zero VS Meta Knight *This was my first fight to feature music cues **I also asked Nkstjoa for help deciding the music to use in X's analysis *This fight was make it or break it for Samus. Winning would make her the new queen of the wiki, while losing would completely knock her out of the Legend Tier. So apologies to BonBooker for that. Katara VS Juvia Lockser *Completion date: December 1, 2015 *Word count: 2695 (2978 including post-K.O.!) *Comments: 62 *Rank: #5 Man... Immediately after I call X VS Samus close, I do THIS. Just like with Erza VS Iron Man, for the longest time I thought my Fairy Tail girl was gonna lose. Katara's bloodbending would eventually get to her and the Water Mage would be finished...Then I looked back at my notes and realized exactly what I said in results, it basically comes down to who could one-shot the other first, or who could do it better. Right from the get-go of getting this fight, I knew I wanted it to end in feels. And not the "Zero VS Meta Knight" kind, I wanted people to feel actual sadness with this. And judging from the feedback I got, I don't think I failed that job. And hey, I warned all of you I'd be making it feelsy. That aside, going into this fight I didn't think I'd be able to make it that great since they could both resist basically everything that the other had, but in the end I managed to make it come out pretty well if I do say so myself. Trivia *I consider this to be my closest fight so far *For the longest time I also thought Katara would win, but then after looking back over my Juvia notes I realized that she could really take it with the Water Lock *This is the first time I wanted to make a fight truly sad, and I think I pulled it off *I was having a lot of writer's block with this one, so a bit of the fight was basically part of the Link VS Sora One Minute Melee to help me make it longer *The guy who trapped Katara and Juvia was actually meant to be some crazy mastermind alter ego to Knight, and my head canon is that the messenger person is my show's version of Jocelyn *This is the first time I had a post "K.O.!" bit, where I had some fun and revealed my newest matchup at the time, rather than doing it in chat like I usually would Pit VS Sora *Completion date: December 31, 2015 *Word count: 5800 *Comments: 107 *Rank: #1 And here it is folks. The season finale. I kept you all waiting long enough, and it's finally come to pass. While Pit may have had experience, speed and versatility, Sora's durability, attack potency and superior magic gave him the win here. I tried my hardest to pull out all the stops for this. I had the fight go on for as long as I could, beating my previous longest fight over 2000 words. I wanted to show off how the fights could go with Pit changing up his weapons. But also... There was the ending. The entire point of the ending wasn't to be feelsy, though it looks like it might've been. It was to show that yes, in the show named "Death Battle" one of them will die. But outside of this, if they ever actually met they'd be best friends, and this ending was my way of showing everyone that. And while I know that this is probably not gonna mean much to anyone in the long run, I just wanted to do it regardless. Trivia *This fight is my most wanted Death Battle, which is why I made it my season finale **Also if this ever becomes a real Death Battle, I demand that NateWantsToBattle comes back to do play Sora *This is my second fight to use music cues *From what I can see, this fight has the most thumbnails out of all the fights on the wiki, so shoutout to everyone who put one in **I had Nkstjoa's help in deciding on some songs, and used his suggestions for Sora's analysis **At some points there are two different music cues, and the reason for that is because the USA killed Fairy Tail music, so I had to give you fellas some other stuff to listen to **Funnily enough, only two of seven songs I put in the fight were from either Kid Icarus or Kingdom Hearts *This is my longest fight so far *A little while after posting this, I went ahead and put it up on Screwattack. Looks like it did pretty well, getting a couple of praise, making it into Ultraguy's Death Battle Blog Anthology and even replaced a previous blog of mine for Ultra's DB blog contest. Wish me luck in that. ---- And now, after those ten fights, we've had ten victors, and ten losers. Now for the ever important question... Who would win... A DEATH BATTLE! Winners Royale Chesnaught.png Silver the Hedgehog-0.png Eren jaeger render by yusunnie-d6rn8hz.png Meta Knight KRTDL.png Leonardo TMNT.png Erza Anime S2.png Wolverine Portrait Art.png Megaman X.png Juvia Anime S5.png Sora (KHII) (Art).png Losers Royale Delphox.png 250px-150Mewtwo.png 3058419-kirito 2 sword art online by zerolshikumai-d5dj8gv1.png CommandMission Zero2.png Greninja.png Epic Iron Man.png Knuckles8.png Samus Aran.png Katara.png Pit Uprising.png Polls Also, here are some polls that I'd enjoy seeing you guys answer. Best Season 1 fight? Kalos Starter Pokemon Battle Royale Silver the Hedgehog VS Mewtwo Eren Jaeger VS Kirito Zero VS Meta Knight Leonardo VS Greninja Erza Scarlet VS Iron Man Knuckles VS Wolverine X VS Samus Aran Katara VS Juvia Lockser Pit VS Sora Favorite winner? Chesnaught Silver Eren Meta Knight Leonardo Erza Scarlet Wolverine X Juvia Sora Favorite loser? Delphox Mewtwo Kirito Zero Greninja Iron Man Knuckles Katara Pit Best death? Delphox (Neck sliced by Water Shuriken) Greninja (1st time) (Ribs broken/smashed through multiple trees) Mewtwo (Crushed by giant fist of stone) Kirito (Head ripped off as Gleam Eyes) Zero (Cut in half) Greninja (2nd time) (Smoke bomb thrown into eyes/impaled through chest/knife thrown through head) Iron Man (Chest cut open multiple times/decapitated) Knuckles (Slashed numerous times/cut into multiple pieces) Samus Aran (Shot multiple times/slashed/impaled/Z-Saber ripped through upper body) Katara (Drowned) Pit (Impaled) Most hyped fight for Season 2? Hedgie Royale - Sonic VS Shadow VS Silver Black is the Edgiest Color/Black Makes Everything Edgy - Roxas VS Dark Pit Poke Digi Rumble - Lucario VS Renamon It’s Not Me, it’s the Sword - Crona VS Nightmare Experts at the High Jump - Black Star VS Ryu Hayabusa Regret - Bowser VS King Dedede Who Else but Me Would do it? - Kirby VS Mega Man.EXE Summon the Lightning - Phosphora VS Laxus Sanic Enemies - Metal Sonic VS Chaos The Best Satans - Giratina VS Hades Thanks for tuning in fellas! I hope you'll all stick around for my next season, and if you want to let me know your personal top ten of my fights, or even just your favorites of the season. Until next time! Category:Blog posts